


3 weeks

by RegalSwanLost



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalSwanLost/pseuds/RegalSwanLost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. Its been three weeks since Regina saw Emma, three weeks since Emma sacrificed her light for her happiness. Regina has a nightmare and decides she needs to see Emma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 weeks

Since the night, the night that Emma had sacrificed herself Emma has spent a lot of time in Regina's vault. No one was sure why she was down there. Snow, Charming and Hook had tried to see her but she was different... distant. People had claimed that they had caught glimpses of her, wondering the forest, sometimes walking through the town at night. There were rumours she was trying to protect everyone from herself, maybe that if she stayed away her darkness couldn't hurt anyone. Regina had heard the whispers going around Granny's, the lack of sensitivity, Leroy's obnoxious gossiping and Ruby's theory's. She'd tried to ignore the comments at first, to tune them out. The idea of Emma alone in her vault hating herself... But she couldn't. Since that night Regina hadnt seen Emma. How could she be so stupid? She sacrificed her light for her -she was the saviour but why did she have to be so literal. She'd tried so hard to protect Emma's heart and now it was engulfed in darkness. Regina didnt know how to face her, she didnt know what to say. The women was spending all day and night in her vault and she still couldn't summon the courage to speak to her. Robin was as sweet as he could be but an emptiness had fallen over her since that night, when Emma became the dark one. She was struggling to sleep and even when she did she had nightmares. Emma's face through the darkness. The light behind her eyes being stolen. While all she could do was watch, just as she had. Those nights she felt nothing for Robin... He was a good man he truly was but when she awoke broken and he was there laying next to her, sometimes with his arm draped around her she felt no comfort. Usually she'd get up and check on henry and Roland. Sometimes busy herself with paper work if she had enough to do. A few times she'd even ended up making a hot chocolate with cinnamon, a force of habit with henry that only reminded her further of Emma. It felt like it had been too long for her to talk to Emma now. It had been three weeks of the same process over and over again - that was until tonight.

This time Regina's nightmare had been particularly vivid. It wasn't the night of the sacrifice but a whole new situation entirely. This time Emma has Henrys heart and she was crying... She was begging of Regina to kill her, to stop her from harming their son. Regina had awoken only seconds before she was to plummet the dagger into Emma's chest. She awone breathless and sweating, her heart rate at an abnormal level. She stared up at her ceiling into darkness will her thoughts to stop. She turned to see Robin laying next to her, facing away from her. She got up out of bed cursing herself for having to check on Henry, she knew it wasn't real but she had to check, she had to be sure. She walked down the hall to Henrys room and she opened the door just enough to slip in. He was fine, he was sleeping and she pressed a kiss to his forehead before exiting. She walked down her stairs and into her lounge. This was enough. She couldn't do this anymore, she needed toknow how Emma was, she needed to know what happened to her. She closed her eyes and shook her head at the thoughts rambling through her mind. She didn't think anynore she just slipped on her shoes, grabbed her coat and keys then headed out to her Mercedes.

She had been parked outside her vault now for twenty minutes... What should she say? Maybe she should just go home now. No, no. She had driven here in the middle of the night and no matter what she was seeing Emma - what was left of Emma. She opened the door to her mercedes getting out and pulling her coat tight around her. It was freezing. She walked towards the vault doors taking a few seconds to just stare at the entrance. Should she knock? Or just walk in? This was such a stupid idea she cursed herself. Just then she heard Emma speak from inside 'are you going to come in or just stand there indefinitely?' Regina wasn't sure if she felt relief or not St Emma's voice but she took a deep breath and entered. Her fathers coffin was already pulled across making getting to Emma easy. She cautiously walked down the stairs unsure of where Emma would be. She heard a voice speak from behind her 'Pyjamas? That's new regina' and she turned to see Emma sat in the corner her knees up but slightly parted her arms resting upon them casually. There was a green tint to her skin, the sane that she had seen on Rumpelstiltskin and Emma was fiddling with the dagger. She stared at Emma and Emma sighed 'Why are you here Regina?'. At those words Regina snapped back to reality 'Why... Why did you do it Emma? You should have left me' Emma's head feel back again the wall 'I told you that night Regina, you worked to hard for your happiness'. Regina clenched her eyes shut, she wasn't ready to go against her yet 'Are you okay?' Emma looked back at her 'I've been better' she shrugged offering a smile but it did nothing to alleviate Regina's worry. She looked properly at Emma now seeing the dark circles around her eyes, the pale of her skin. She looked cold, she looked empty. This wasn't how it was ever suppose to be. Regina sat down next to Emma on the floor 'I'm sorry that I'm here now, I should have come to you striagjt after what happened Emma'. Emma still felt uneasy being close to people, she had a lot of dark magic flowing through her and Regina was on of the last people she wanted to hurt 'its fine, I understand'. Regina looked to her side at Emma before facing forwards again and gulping 'I've been having nightmares about it' he closed her eyes 'I needed to know you were okay, you haven't seen anyone since. Henry misses you, I miss you'. Emma shut her eyes at Henrys name, she couldn't risk it, she just couldn't risk it. 'I try not to think about it, to think about everyone. If I stay away then maybe no one will have to get hurt' Regina took Emma's hand absentmindedly and Emma looked down at it failing to move 'we're going to try everything to fix this Emma. Hiding away down here won't solve anything' Emma moved her hand out of Regina's 'I'm sorry I just can't, not until I know people are safe from me. I'm going to stay here, even if that means indefinitely'. This was already the longest time she'd spent with somebody since the transition and she clenched 'you should go - get back to Robing and Roland before they realise you're out'. Regina's eyes had watered over with tears without her permission. She didnt want to go back to Robin, she needed to stay here, she needed to apologise, she needed to say thank you, she needed to help Emma, to protect her '- just make sure Henry knows how much I love him'. Regina's voice came out a little choked up 'He knows' and with that Emma stood up leaving Regina sat on the floor. She watched Emma walk away from her and quickly got up reaching for her forearm and turning her softly to face her 'Emma please don't do this'. Emma's eyes span back to her darkly and her voice filled with spite 'Let go of me' and Regina did, Emma closed her eyes a single tear escaping her 'This is exactly why I can't leave Regina, I won't always be able to stop myself... Now go'. Regina faltered staring at Emma, was she really going to do this, 'Emma I'm not leaving I need to talk to you' Emma continued to walk away with no response and her heart sank. If this was it then she was at least going to try 'Emma I never got a chance to thank you, to tell you that i'm sorry, to promise you I would fix this but I'm going to tell you now... Thank you, I'm sorry and I will fix this' Emma stopped in her tracks 'I should have come here before but I was scared and I was angry... You saved me but you did it at your own expense and I think that hurt me just as much. Henry is quieter without you, everything is quieter with out you, not as good. I can't sleep, I can't look at Robin... Emma I, I don't love him. You sacrificed yourself for my happiness but without you I'm not happy' Emma turned and stared at Regina her lips hanging slightly apart 'Please let me help you Emma'. Emma closed her eyes replaying Regina's words as tears ran down her cheeks 'Regina I'm sorry but i won't risk hurting anyone' Regina walked towards Emma '- then just me, I won't ask you to see Henry, I wouldn't be able to do it either but see me, just let me help you learn to cope Emma, we can read every spell book there is until we find a way to change this - just let me change this'. Emma was now stood a foot away from Regina tears falling freely from her eyes as Regina looked at her fragiley 'I'm going to hurt you' Emma spoke crying harder and Regina reached out taking Emma's hand 'I won't let you' and then she pulled Emma into a hug, the former saviour crying into her shoulder 'We won't have a choice Regina'.


End file.
